Shaun the Sheep: Heavy Metal Shaun: From A to Z-Z-Z-Z
Children: '4 and 4 is 8. 8 and 8 is 16. 2 and 2 is 4. 16 and 16 and 32. 32 and 32 is 64. 2 and 2 is 4. 4 and 4 is 8. *Ralph Phillips Flys like a Bird. *Ralph Phillips see the Bird. *'Teacher: 'Well, Mr. Phillips, Daydreaming Again? *Ralph Phillips Reads a Book. *'Teacher: 'Well it Surdenly Does, did you like Daydreaming? *Ralph Phillips Loves the Teacher. *'Teacher: 'Why did you Make with the Blackboard. *Ralph Phillips Walks to Blackboard and look up the Blackboard and see all the Numbers Ralph Phillips Hold Chalk and Daydream. *'Chalk Numbers: '(Evil Laughter) *Ralph Phillips Sneaks at Chalk Numbers and Pull the Line. The Chalk Numbers Fell Off. *Number 5 Graped Number 4 in Sword Ralph Phillips see the Sword. Ralph Phillips Attacks Number 5 and Put the Sword in Number 5 Belly. And Death. The Numbers Chased Ralph Phillips and Graped Letter D and Letter Y. Ralph Phillips Shoots An Arrow at Number 8 and Death. Ralph Phillips Grapes 2 Dots I and J. Ralph Phillips Shoots the Gun at Number 3. Ralph Phillips Shoots the Gun. *'Children: '(Laughing) *'Teacher: 'Ralph? Ralph? Ralph? Ralph! Be Quiet Children. I Brought the Mail. Well you Take the Mailbox? Thank you Dear. *Ralph Phillips Holds the Mail and Walks to Wild Wild West and Daydream. And Ride on the Horse. *'Horse: '(Neighing) *Ralph Phillips Rides the Horse. The Indian see Ralph Phillips Rides the Horse. *The Indian Chase Ralph Phillips and Shoot the Indians. *Ralph Phillips Runs to Mailbox and Put in the Mailbox. *Ralph Phillips Rides to School and Ride on the Horse. *The Indians Shoots An Arrow at Ralph Phillips and Shoots the Gun at the Indians. *Ralph Phillips Feels Hurt and Tired. *'Ralph Phillips: '''Don't you Want to go Anymore! I Don't Care Anything! *[Teacher: 'No. *'Children: 'In United States of America. On is Time from Next Years Ago. I Think Must be the Ocean, and Finally it Must be Perfect. Well Might be Tommorow. *Shark Swims the Ocean. *The Ship in the Ocean. *'Captain: 'Don't you Think Anymore, do you go to Swim? Can you do it? *'Ralph Phillips: 'If you I go to Swim in the Ocean I Bet you Sir. *'Pirate: 'Now Get in Your Suit is Ready. *'Ralph Phillips: 'No Problem Sir, but I Missed you Too Sir. *Ralph Phillips Walks like The Pirate. *Ralph Phillips Climbs up the Rope and Jump to the Ocean and Splash. *Shark look at Ralph Phillips Hold the Knife. *Ralph Phillips Swim up and Kill The Shark. *The Shark Screeches Stop and Ripped of his Body. *Ralph Phillips Swims Down to Ship and Push the Ship. *'Ralph Phillips: '(Grunting) *(THUD) *Ralph Phillips Lift up The Ship and Push The Ship. *The Doctor Hold the Sign. Oh Thank you Thank you Ralph. *Ralph Phillips Smile The Doctor. *Octopus Took Ralph Phillips. *'Teacher: 'Alright Now Friend? You Stand Now to the Right Place. *Ralph Phillips Boxing. *(Bell Ring) *Ralph Phillips Walks to The Big Guy. *The Big Guy Punches Slowing. *Ralph Phillips Punches The Big Guy. *Ralph Phillips Punched and Punching. *The Big Guy Faint on the Floor. *(Bell Ringing) *'Teacher: 'Ralph? Ralph! Ralph Phillips! What the Matter Dear did you Hear the Bell? Did you Want go Home? *Ralph Phillips Walks Home. *Ralph Phillips Walks Home like The Pirate. *'Ralph Phillips: '''I Shall Return. *Ralph Phillips Walks Home. Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof